Male Beach Bonding
by MDuvont
Summary: Set between "The Boiling Rock" and "The Southern Raiders". When the girls leave the camp, the guys go swimming. But Aang and Sokka have always done things differently, and Zuko, Haru, Hakoda, and Chitsang are about to learn. IC. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, all credit goes to Nickelodeon or whoever makes A:TLA. No sex.


The heat beat down on the campout in the Western Air Temple. It was early in the morning, and the Gaang had just celebrated the return of Suki, and Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father. In addition to this, a criminal named Chitsang had escaped with them, and they welcomed him into the group, as long as nothing went missing. But their party had ended, and now, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Haru, Teo, The Duke, Chitsang, and Hakoda were all asleep in sleeping bags on the floor near the fountain. Zuko was the first to feel the rays of the sun, and they gave him energy, prompting him to get up and make breakfast, as usual. The rest continued to sleep, until the scent of omelettes wafted back to them, as Zuko was a remarkable cook, even for someone who had been raised in royalty. The rest of the Gaang woke up and got dressed. After breakfast and tea, Katara announced that the girls would be heading into town to get Suki some new clothes that weren't prison gowns. "We'll be out all day," she said. "We'll get some stuff for you too, Dad." she added. "Don't forget me," Chitsang said. "These things are really stuffy."

"Alright," Aang said. "I guess we'll hang out here."

Katara, Toph, and Suki went into the nearby Fire Nation town, accompanied by The Duke, who wanted to get a new helmet, and Teo, whose wheelchair wheels were getting creaky. The rest of the guys (Aang, Sokka, Haru, Zuko, Chitsang, and Hakoda) were left. "Let's go swimming!" Sokka said. "Yeah, definitely." Aang agreed. "I haven't been swimming in a while."

Once the girls were out of range of hearing or seeing, the men all proceeded to strip down to their underwear. Aang was wearing his usual orange briefs, Sokka in his white loincloth, and Zuko wore red silk boxers. Hakoda and Chitsang both wore their rough prison briefs, and Haru wore green cotton boxers. Haru and Aang earthbent a platform, and lifted the group up to the grassy plain. They walked over to the river, which poured down into the nearby ravine. Aang and Sokka lead the group to a tree. Unexpectedly, Aang and Sokka both dropped their underpants, fully exposing their penises and scrotums, and hung the garments over one of the tree branches. "Um…" Zuko muttered. "Why are you getting naked?"

"We always get naked when we go swimming," Sokka replied. "Aang and I have been doing it for months!"

"We're all guys, right?" Aang added. "We wouldn't do it if the girls were around, but why not? It's a nice way to clean off, and get tan."

The two firebenders, Zuko and Chitsang, couldn't deny that it would be nice to feel the heat of the sun on their entire body. Haru had already stripped off his boxers and hung them on the tree. Chitsang dropped his, and even Hakoda, who felt pretty awkward about being naked with his son, eventually succumbed to the lure of nudity. Zuko finally realized that being part of the group meant doing things differently, and so he, too, removed his silk boxers. All of them were intact with foreskins, as only the Fire Nation emphasized circumcision. Zuko had escaped that by being royalty, and Chitsang was born in the colonies. Aang and Sokka were outgoing, not covering up.

Hakoda was impressed with his son's size, which was about 4 inches soft, and had a considerable amount of hair. He himself was about 3.5 inches soft, surrounded by a bush of light brown pubic hair. Haru was 3.5 inches soft, with darker brown pubic hair surrounding his penis and testicles. Aang was only about 3 inches, but he was only 13, so he didn't feel small. Aang had brought shaving kits for everybody, and began to trim back the black curly hairs that were growing in a small patch on his groin. Zuko felt uncomfortable, as he was the largest, with a 4.5 inch soft penis, but not very large testicles. Zuko had straight, jet-black groin hair growing in a neatly kept upward patch, away from his thighs. Chitsang was a polar opposite – 4 inches in length, but with unkempt black hair growing all over his thighs and groin, and balls that hung down almost halfway down his thighs.

Eventually, the other men decided to stop comparing, and got in the water. Hakoda tried to avoid Sokka, as he felt awkward about being naked in front of him. He talked to Chitsang, the only other adult there, while discreetly trying to cover up, but found that Chitsang was letting it all hang out. Eventually, he abandoned trying to hide himself, as the younger men had taken to floating on their backs, fully exposed, while Aang swirled them around with a waterbending whirlpool.

Zuko was having difficulty, as well. Sokka had brought shampoo and soap for everybody, and when Zuko reached his groin area, he felt himself growing erect, reaching his full 6.5 inches. His rounded-cap glans just reaching above the water, it was clear that he was having a boner. Zuko felt his face turn red, and tried to turn away to hide himself. Glancing over to see if anyone else noticed, he saw that Sokka, too, was hard, but was soaping himself up and down without any second thoughts! Zuko decided to stop being uncomfortable, and turned and exposed himself, carrying on cleaning himself. No one mentioned it, and eventually, his erection faded away.

After everybody had finished soaping off, Aang yelled, "Hold your breath!" Everyone gasped in air, and Aang bent a column of water around everybody, washing away all excess soap and sending a mix of brown and black hair down the river. The two firebenders decided to get up on land to feel the heat of the sun and to practice their abilities. Aang began practicing his waterbending, occasionally showering the firebenders, putting out their flames. Haru climbed up on land and earthbent some sand. Hakoda was in the water, observing Aang's waterbending skills, which he had learned from Katara, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey dad, let's have a spar!" Sokka said.

Hakoda was a bit surprised. They were both totally nude, and to get close to each other while like that, and risk accidentally kicking one another in the balls, was not a nice prospect. But Sokka seemed confident, so Hakoda grinned, and the two began a carefully controlled brawl. At one point, Sokka threw a punch which Hakoda deflected, and Sokka's hand accidentally retracted Hakoda's foreskin as it fell. Hakoda gasped a short gasp of pleasure, and then flipped Sokka over his shoulder. His penis swelling and becoming erect, Hakoda tried to cover himself. Sokka noticed.

"Relax, Dad. It happens to everyone." Sokka said.

The match ended with Sokka being thrown into the river, where Aang splashed him playfully with a light water whip.

Sokka crawled back up on land, and Aang bounded through the water, climbing up as well. "Sokka, I need a release. I'm excited."

"Yeah, I've been feeling pretty horny, too. We might as well."

Hakoda couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was weird enough that Sokka was totally naked and they had just had a sparring match, but now Sokka wanted to MASTURBATE, right in front of his dad? Haru walked over, and asked "Mind if I join?".

"No problem," Aang said. "We brought some lotion to use as lube, it's in the basket."

Chitsang put out the fire he was bending, and lay down next to them. "Why not?" he agreed. "Could never get any privacy in that prison, might as well do it."

The four men lay down on the grass, and lubed up their penises. Zuko and Hakoda were at a loss for words.

Now, jerking off in front of others was nothing new to Hakoda or Sokka. In the Southern Water Tribe, there was very little privacy, as they all lived in one room. In fact, the men of the Tribe had years ago built a large "masturbatorium" in which all the teenage boys would go to masturbate, in a group. But Sokka and Hakoda had never gone at the same time, as Hakoda was too old when Sokka began. So when Sokka allowed himself to get a comfortable 5 and a half incher, and lotioned up, Hakoda couldn't believe it. Aang reached his full 5 inches, Haru reached his 6 inches, and Chitsang got to 5 and a half as well.

Zuko had never expected to be allowed to masturbate in front of others. He hadn't ever jerked it since he left the Fire Nation. He lay down next to Aang, and proceeded to dry rub.

Hakoda too lay down on the grass, not wanting to be the only one not doing it. He applied a generous amount of lube to his 5 and half inch shaft, and then to his large balls, which he had noticed that Sokka also did. He began to stroke slowly, feeling the sensation return to him, all awkwardness being pushed out. He fingered his head, inside the foreskin (all Water Tribe men had long foreskins) and pumped up and down, feeling the nerves.

Zuko was in a totally weird position. He looked to his left, and Aang was slipping and sliding, his foreskin moving quickly over the head and back. Sokka was doing the same thing as his father, fingering the foreskin while pumping slowly. Haru was using two hands, sliding one down his shaft and the next coming down when he reached the base, sort of creating a never-ending vagina. Chitsang was also dry rubbing, but using his pre-cum to slick his shaft and pumping rhythmically and moderately. Aang, being the youngest, finished up first, groaning loudly and shooting a thin rope straight between his legs, and then jumping back into the river.

Sokka began to move faster, breathing more heavily. He began to caress his balls with the hand that had been touching his foreskin, and used the other to create a tight ring around the head, which he pulled down over, making him moan and groan. He shot too, releasing two thick bursts on his chest. He stood up, milking the rest out of his penis, and then jumped into the water. Haru was next, almost yelling when he blasted off straight into the air, shooting a thick rope and then a thin one, which landed on his stomach and got in his pubic hair.

"Aw, man, I just shampooed down there." he grinned, and grabbed the soap and shampoo.

Zuko was barely masturbating, feeling even more embarrassed as now three of them were done and were watching their progress as they cleaned off. "Use some lotion!" Haru called to Zuko. "Makes it slide better!"

Zuko took the bottle of lotion, and applied some to his penis and balls. He then got an idea. He spread some on his upper thighs and stomach, and finally on his chest. The sun rays were intensified, and Zuko felt a new surge of energy. He looked over at Chitsang and Hakoda. Chitsang was obviously close, his face turning red as his hand moved. Hakoda was in his own world, smiling and stroking, moving his balls and tweaking his nipples as his penis throbbed.

Zuko took a deep breath, feeling the heat of the sun. He took his penis, lubed up his hand, and allowed himself to succumb to the energy. He massaged his inner thighs, caressing his ballsack. He heard Chitsang grunt "Oomph" and heard the splatter of months worth of semen hit the grass. Zuko focused on the sensation coming from the head. He used some of the lube inside his foreskin, and saw that his penis head was turning increasingly red. He massaged himself faster, felt his nipples, and overall accepted his nudity. With a gasp, he arched his back, feeling all of the built up pressure and angst leave him as he shot a burst worthy of a master firebender, sending three big bursts of semen into the air and onto his chest. He looked up. The men in the water were applauding him. Standing up, he took a bow, looking behind him and seeing that he had actually breathed a burst of fire onto the ground behind him when he had arched, as the ground was scorched. He jumped into the water, his erection subsiding, and he took the soap and washed himself off, the ecstasy slowly leaving him.

Hakoda, meanwhile, was still going at it. Twenty minutes had gone by since they had began their jerk off session, and he didn't seem to have enough arms to do what he wanted to do. His hands flew from his nipples to his foreskin to his inner thighs to his balls, even stroking his perineum as he breathed heavily. He was leaking large amounts of pre-cum, continually lubing himself up, and eventually, he groaned loudly, and shot one… two… three… four… _five_ thick ropes of semen into the air, splattering around him. Hakoda milked the rest of the semen out of his penis, coating his pubes and groin area. He stood up, and got into the water. "Hmm," Sokka said. "So that's where I got it from."

Instead of feeling awkward about it, however, Hakoda just laughed. "That igloo served me some very happy experiences, Sokka. I'm glad you found it, too."

The men washed off all of the sticky semen, and Aang bended it down the river. He then sent a wave on land, picking up the considerable amount left there by Haru and Hakoda's orgasms, and flushed it down the river, too. The dying rays of sunlight told them that Katara and the others would be back in about an hour, so the men finished their shaving and horseplay and climbed out, allowing Aang to airbend them dry. They then put their underwear back on again, and proceeded back to the temple.

Haru broke the silence. "So, do you guys do this a lot?"

Sokka laughed. "Yeah, Aang and I always went swimming together naked, but he caught me jerking off in the woods one day, and offered some tips. From then on, whenever the girls went out, we would go swimming and have a wank."

They reached the temple once again, and got dressed. The girls returned shortly after.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Toph asked.

"Oh, went swimming, ate lunch, nothing special." Haru said.

"Well, we got you guys some new clothes!" Suki said, throwing an outfit each to the escaped prisoners.

THE END


End file.
